Yew logs
Yew logs are logs obtained from cutting yew trees, which requires at least level 60 Woodcutting for players to cut. They give 175 experience when cut. Players can burn these logs with the Firemaking skill at level 60. They give 202.5 experience when burned, or a maximum of 260 experience when used on a bonfire and up to 270.5 experience when more people are using it. In member's worlds, yew logs can also be made into bows and stocks using the Fletching skill. Fletching an unstrung shortbow will give 67.5 experience. When the log is fletched into an unstrung shieldbow, it yields 75 experience. Stringing the bows will give the same experience as fletching them. These logs are currently the highest level of logs available to free players and as such, cutting them can be a good way to make money as a free player. One full inventory of yew logs gives exactly 4,900 Woodcutting experience. Cutting and selling one full inventory of Yew logs would make }} on the Grand Exchange. Yew tree locations are relatively few and scattered and also tend to be extremely crowded in free-to-play worlds. However, in a members' world there is a better chance of finding a less crowded location. Players would need to cut 72,919 yew logs to go from 60 to 99 woodcutting. This would make the player }} at current Grand Exchange price using this method. Cutting yew logs from level 60 all the way to 200 million exp would earn the player }} at current Grand Exchange price. Yew logs can also be used to travel to Castle Wars on the Balloon Transport System, costing 10 logs on the initial trip, and 1 log for every trip following that. 15 yew logs are a possible prize from Treasure Hunter. When choosing the option to convert this prize to coins, players receive 1440 coins, which is - 1440}}}} less than selling them on the Grand Exchange. After completing the Tirannwn Elite Tasks, players can persuade Coeden once a day to give a random set of 28 elder, magic, or yew logs; or a random combination thereof. Noted yew logs can sometimes be found inside barrels. Dropping monsters Yew logs and the economy Yew logs are usually in high demand from players who are trying to train Fletching. Yew logs increased in price due to Jagex's updates aiming to eliminate the use of bots. The value of yew logs is mainly driven by the high alchemy value of yew shieldbows (768 coins), which will pay almost completely for the yew logs and the nature runes needed to alchemise them. Purchasing the yew logs, nature runes, and bowstrings will result in a - - }} gp change in net worth. With the advent of the Grand Exchange, trading yew logs became easier, but much more competitive. Many players consider yew logs to be the best way to make money with woodcutting. Although magic logs are worth more per log, they are much slower to obtain than yew logs. Since yew logs are the highest logs available in F2P, they are a good source of profit to non-members, but yew tree spots are often very crowded, so bringing a rune hatchet is recommended. When the trade and drop update occurred on 10 December 2007, yew-cutting bots were almost completely eliminated from the game, causing the price of yew logs to rise drastically in the days that followed. This temporary spike was later followed by a corresponding drop in price. As cutting yews is a common method used by F2P bots, the price of yew logs is usually closely related to the number of bots operating in the game. Since the late 2014, yew logs have declined in price, due to the advent of divine yew trees, which give very fast Woodcutting experience, and the frequency and quantity of yew logs drops from high level monsters. Category:Firemaking Category:Woodcutting Category:Fletching items Category:Sign of the porter items